


Use Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

by fembuck



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Femslash, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne's thoughts on Maryann and her relationship with Maryann as she lays dying in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for episode, 2x07 “Release Me”.

Wetness touched her lips and they parted allowing the liquid to spill forth.It was thick and tasted of cooper, and as she felt it begin to trickle down her chin, tiny drops raining down over her breasts, Daphne realized that it was blood.

Her eyes widened at the understanding, the knowledge somehow making the pain in her gut real in a way it hadn’t been when Eggs had pressed the sharp tip of Maryann’s ceremonial knife into her stomach.

She had been stabbed.She was bleeding from the mouth.She was dying.

She was dying.

Daphne turned devastated, questioning eyes that were shimmering with wetness to Maryann.Crimson fluid filled her mouth making it impossible for Daphne to speak, but her eyes communicated what her mouth no longer could.Shining with tears, Daphne’s eyes asked, “Why?”

 _‘Why’_ , Daphne wondered, ‘ _why?_ ’She loved Maryann.She had given her life, her body, her heart, and her soul to Maryann.She adored her.She worshipped her.She ached to simply be in the goddess’s presence.There was nothing that Maryann could have asked of her that she wouldn’t have willingly done.

Maryann smiled at Daphne confusion and despite the pain in her stomach, the chill washing over her, and the lightness in her head, Daphne felt a stirring inside of her at the sight.

Maryann was beautiful.

Maryann was radiant.

Maryann was perfect.

‘ _Maryann_ ’, Daphne thought with passionate ecstasy, ‘ _Maryann_ ’.

Goddess, she loved her.Oh, how she loved her.

The world began to dim and Daphne’s eyelids drooped.Her life was spilling out of her, seeping from her, dampening the wood of the dock beneath her bare feet.She was tired, so very tired, but with what little strength she had left she lifted her hand and stretched it towards Maryann.

She was dying, and it was Maryann’s will, but she still needed her.She still wanted her.

Blood red lips straightened into a thin line and Maryann’s head cocked slightly to the side as her eyes dropped to take in Daphne’s outstretched hand.A moment later, Maryann’s lips parted and she breathed in deeply, a delicate hand floating up to chest and pressing against her heart, touched by Daphne’s deep desire for her.

Maryann took a step forward, and the tears that had been building in Daphne’s eyes tumbled forth, wetting her cheeks.Maryann took another step forward and Daphne swayed towards her, fingers stretching, twitching with effort as she strained to be closer to her goddess.

Maryann’s fingers brushed lightly against Daphne’s and then they were wrapped tightly around the shifter’s cool, shaking hand, holding her securely but tenderly.

Daphne’s eyes closed and she sucked in a deep breath, barely aware of the flare of pain in her stomach as the warmth from Maryann’s hand began to flood through her.She breathed in again, struggling to stay conscious.

The inhalation of air brought with it the scent of earth, and trees, and sex.All around her was Maryann’s scent, and a deep feeling of peace settled over Daphne.

Strong arms wrapped around Daphne, and the shifter found herself being drawn into Maryann’s body.She gasped as she was pulled towards the goddess, and began to choke on her own blood as her eyes watered with pain.The press of Maryann’s body was sending the knife deeper inside of her, and for a moment Daphne was aware of nothing but the agony in her gut.

“Such a good servant,” Maryann whispered softly, drawing her cheek along Daphne’s affectionately.“I do so wish I could have kept you,” the goddess continued, pressing her perfectly painted lips to Daphne’s cheek as she drew her hand lovingly down Daphne’s side.

Fingers pressed against the slick, bloody flesh at the edge of the knife’s blade and Daphne gargled in pain, clutching at Maryann desperately.Tears began to flow from her eyes again, and she looked up into Maryann’s eyes, silently pleading with her to make the pain stop.

Maryann began to vibrate very slightly and a few moments later Daphne sighed with relief as the pain burning through her began a dull throb and then disappeared altogether.Her mouth still tasted of metal, and she could feel the sharp, hard blade of the knife still buried within her, but it no longer hurt.

Maryann had taken away the pain.

“You have always pleased me,” Maryann began, holding Daphne’s eyes.“You have always had my love, and always will,” she continued, gently stroking the shifter’s cheek.“I will never forget you,” she whispered, dark eyes shimmering as if with unshed tears.“Thank you for your sacrifice.”

The goddess’s dark head bowed towards Daphne’s then and a moment later the shifter felt Maryann’s lips pressing against hers.The goddess was heedless of the blood filling Daphne’s mouth, and kissed her as fully and lovingly as she had in the past.Daphne’s fingers dug into the material of Maryann’s dress, clutching at her with what little strength she had left, and she kissed Maryann back with all of her heart.

She remembered lying on damp, mossy earth, staring up at sunlight peeking through the dense tangle of leaves that made up the forest roof, birds chirping all around her as the heat of Maryann’s body warmed her. Maryann’s fingers had moved between her legs producing endless ripples of pleasure within her, and for the first time in her life Daphne had known true bliss.

She remembered sitting nude on Maryann’s lap, straddling her as vibrant green grass tickled her knees where they pressed into the ground.Maryann’s head was tilted back, facing up towards the sun, allowing the white light to warm her face.Red lips were parted in an orgasmic smile, and Daphne trailed her tongue up Maryann’s throat, luxuriating in the salty taste of her as Maryann moaned and arched into her.

She remembered fire, and tongues, and earth, and hands, wind and sweat, lips and teeth, fingernails raking against flushed skin, and warm breath against her neck.

They had been so perfect together.Being with Maryann had always been a religious experience, imbued with a feeling a rightness that she had never experienced before in life.Being with Maryann had been perfect.Maryann was perfect.She was ethereal, holy, and entirely beautiful.

Serving her had been an honor.

Daphne was lucky.

She was special.

Maryann had chosen her.

She was blessed.

She had mocked Sam the day before about his dog form and how perfect it was for him, but Daphne knew that they weren’t so different really.She simply accepted her role, her place in the grand scheme of things while Sam raged against it.Daphne was _happy_ to be Maryann’s spaniel.She was content and even pleased to be used, and shared, commanded, and battered as long as she was able to follow Maryann.She was eager to endure anything to be with her goddess and to be loved by her.She knew that there was no greater honor, that there was no reward, no higher place of respect than be Maryann’s pet.

“Good girl,” Maryann cooed in her ear.Strong hands ran up and down Daphne’s back, softly petting the scars Maryann had marked her with so long ago.“That’s my good girl,” the goddess whispered as lips slick with blood drew along Daphne’s cheek.

Daphne’s eyes closed, and she shivered as her body began to go limp.

She was a good girl.She really was.She would be able to serve Maryann even in death.

Daphne’s lips turned up slightly, and she pressed her face against Maryann, burrowing into her contently before finally slipping away one final time into the night.

**The End**


End file.
